


It Started Out with a Kiss

by FatlockFills



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Army Seb, Fat Jim, Fatlock, M/M, Smoking, Weight Gain, fat kink, mildest underage thing ever, mormor, not even sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatlockFills/pseuds/FatlockFills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic request: teen Jim getting to fat for his school uniform. Sebastian kissing Jim and telling him he is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started Out with a Kiss

Jim panted from the exertion of running all the way up the hill behind the apple tree. It was his safe spot, the place he hid from the rest of the boys when their teasing got too much and it was either run or attack, jab their eyes out with the broken ends of pencils until the jelly ran down their cheeks in thick, white tears.

And after that would come the asylum, and he’d never, ever get out again, so he always chose to run. Not all of them could go like Carl Powers had gone, or someone would realize.

Jim rounded the tree puffing and blowing, fair cheeks red and sweaty, and gasped to find there was already someone there. They’d had a recruiter by, bringing some examples of the fine, upstanding heroes you could be in the Queen’s army. Jim had zoned out during the assembly, but he recognized this one: a young man with buzz cut blond hair who’d given a surprisingly eloquent speech about testing the limits of yourself. Surprisingly eloquent because Jim had assumed a man that pretty and muscle bound had the IQ of a rabbit.

The muscled young man looked at startled to see Jim as Jim was to see him. There was a half smoked fag held in one hand, and the recruiter let it smoulder as his eyes drifted down Jim’s frame and torn uniform.

Jim blushed crimson; he could feel the heat in his cheeks and he tried to suck in the ample belly that had landed him in this situation in the first place. The pale, jiggly dome sucked in, but that left a dimpled, thick wall. Even sucked in it pooched out the opening of his shirt where the buttons had been torn away.

"Have an accident?" The tall man asked. Lt. Something. Sssssomething Mooore. Moron. Moran. Lt. Ssssomething Moran.

"Yeah, you know how it is when someone accidentally rips half the buttons off your shirt. Totally an accident." He stood his ground, jaw tightening.

"I bet that someone was you. During the physical test they make you take to see if you could hack it in the army."

Jim’s breath left him in a sigh, and his stomach flubbed out. The button that clung on over the top quarter of his stomach creaked. “Yeah, well. So what? It’s an old shirt.”

"Yeah. It has to be from, what? Thirty pounds ago?" Something Moran smirked, and flicked his fag away. "Good news and bad news for you."

"I could say I caught you smoking," Jim said loudly. The other plowed on.

"Bad news, you could never hack it in the army. Not with that gut holding you back." He flashed straight teeth that were still white despite his smoking habit. "Good news? I don’t go for army lads."

Jim spluttered, face heating up for a second time as the man stepped forward. “Aren’t you, like, 30?”

"Ha, ha. Not hardly. 24." He loomed over Jim, broad and strong and muscled, and then leaned over. His broad, calloused palm rested boldly on the younger man’s bulging potbelly. His lips were chapped, rough, and still tasted of nicotine as he kissed Jim thoroughly. The younger man gasped, swayed forward, pressing his lips against the other man’s and his stomach more firmly into his hand.

After an endless moment, Something Moran stepped back, hand sliding off Jim’s skin, and pulled out his wallet. “Here’s a twenty. The other lads are going to laugh at you, so drown them out with a meal on me. Something greasy, and then sweet, if you want my recommendation. And then call me sometime, Beautiful.”

The man pushed by him, strolling happily down the hill and Jim’s hand fell to his stomach as it poked out of the gap in his shirt, where he could feel the tightness of his waistband biting into the ample paunch he’d grown over the last couple of years. If this was worth a kiss, he wondered what he’d get next time the recruiters came by if he couldn’t even fit into a theater seat.


End file.
